Wonders of the worlds ain't broken
by Epsylon
Summary: Axel/Roxas - Roxas quitte l'Organisation XIII un jour de pluie. Seulement, il ne s'en va pas tout seul : Axel l'accompagne.
1. Prélude

**Notes : **cette fic m'a sauté dessus sans prévenir, et ça fait une semaine que je scribouille dessus sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je vous présente donc le prélude et la première partie.  
>Le titre signifie : « <em>les merveilles des mondes ne sont pas brisées<em> »**  
>Pairing<strong> : Axel/Roxas**  
>Rating<strong> : T pour situations matures.

* * *

><p><strong>wonders of the worlds ain't broken <strong>

Il pleut quand Roxas part.

Il se glisse discrètement hors de la forteresse du Bastion, jusque dans la cour surplombée par la pâle lumière de Kingdom Hearts. Il s'arrête un instant pour la contempler, pour imaginer qu'en étendant la main, il peut toucher la lune, retrouver un fragment de son cœur.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

Roxas se retourne, à peine étonné de découvrir Axel derrière lui, un sourire faux et laid aux lèvres. Il veut disparaître, il n'a pas le courage de regarder Axel dans les yeux, ni de lui dire au revoir.

« Je m'en vais, » dit-il. Les mots brûlent sa gorge. Le sourire disparaît du visage d'Axel. Il doit expliquer, Axel doit comprendre et le laisser partir. Il espère effacer la colère sur le visage de son ami. (Il n'y a pas besoin d'un cœur pour être en colère, a-t-il découvert).

« Je veux savoir qui je suis. »

Axel fait un pas, le touche presque.

« De toute façon, c'est pas comme si je manquerai à quelqu'un. »

Son corps est presque chair et il croit entendre son cœur qui manque un battement quand Axel répond.

« Tu me manqueras à moi. » souffle Axel. Il comble l'espace entre eux, effleure le visage de Roxas de ses mains gantées de noir. Une décision est prise en moins d'une seconde, basée sur quelques centaines de jours, presque autant de missions et des milliers de cœurs volés, d'éclats de rire et de glaces à l'eau de mer.

« Je viens avec toi. » dit-il.

Roxas n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre. Axel _vient avec lui_ ? Il n'a jamais osé envisager cette possibilité. Axel qui l'accompagne dans sa fuite, dans sa quête, Axel avec lui, c'est trop beau pour y croire. Roxas y croit.

« Idiot » renifle Axel, un sourire mi amusé mi hautain, comme seul Axel sait les faire, « je ne te fais pas confiance pour rester en vie, si tu es tout seul. »

Il pleut quand Roxas part.

Et Axel est avec lui.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Partie I

**Partie I**

* * *

><p>Ils vont d'abord à Agrabah.<p>

Roxas n'espère pas trouver de réponse là-bas, mais la lumière du désert est une plaisante vue, après le triste spectacle d'Illusiopolis. Ils aperçoivent un Sans Cœur qui s'enterre et se déterre dans le sable. Pour la première fois, la Keyblade ne saute pas dans la main de Roxas pour la première fois, il a _le choix_. Ils laissent le Sans Cœur à ses jeux ensablés.

Axel veut explorer la ville, espionner les habitants, risquer de se faire voir même. Sur la place du marché, il charme un marchand et partage avec Roxas la pastèque offerte. La chair est rose vif, le goût frais et sucré. Ils dorment sur des tapis, jetés en haut des toits, l'un après l'autre. Roxas regarde Axel dormir. Les yeux fermés, Axel ressemble à un être humain.

**oOo**

Axel refuse d'utiliser les Passages. Il semble persuadé que les XIII peuvent les retrouver en cherchant la trace des Passages. Roxas n'y aurait pas pensé, et il rougit un peu quand il l'admet. Axel lève les yeux au ciel, comme s'il n'arrive pas à croire que Roxas ait si peu de plomb dans la tête. (_« qu'aurais-tu fait, sans moi _? » la question, jamais posée à haute voix, effraye Roxas.)

Ils voyagent via les voies gummi.

Bien que Roxas n'en ait jamais emprunté, elles semblent familières, tout comme les constructions cubiques et colorées qui apparaissent sur leur chemin, et les hordes de Sans Cœur qui les mitraillent.

Il n'a jamais rêvé des voies gummi avant.

**oOo**

Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de voyager ainsi. Leur vaisseau est endommagé, et ils doivent s'arrêter au premier Monde qu'ils aperçoivent.

Ce monde là, Roxas le connaît : ils arrivent près du Colisée. Axel souffle près de son oreille qu'il y a un passage, pas très loin qui mène droit vers le pays des morts

Les deux amis s'approchent pour regarder les athlètes s'entrainer tandis qu'une créature à jambes de chèvres les houspille (« t'es pas un héros, t'es un zéro ! Dix tours de plus, et sois heureux que ce soit pas vingt ! »)

Les doigts d'Axel se referment sur son poignet.

« On ne doit pas rester là trop longtemps, » dit-il. « Il y a souvent des missions. Les enfers foisonnent de Sans-Cœurs. »

Roxas l'écoute à peine et s'avance vers l'entrée du colisée. L'odeur d'encens et de bois d'olivier brûlé emplit ses narines. La porte de l'arène est fermée, et la petite créature à pattes de chèvres se rue vers eux lorsqu'il les aperçoit.

« On veut pas de touristes ni de marchands ! » grogne-t-il, sans les reconnaître.

Il est affreusement laid et il ne s'exprime qu'en criant. Toutefois son expression s'adoucit un peu quand Roxas s'approche et devient même incertaine et moins méfiante.

« Roxas, c'est ça ? Entrez tous les deux. On peut parler. »

A l'intérieur du Colysée, le satyre leur jette deux épées.

« On va voir si vous avez rien oublié. Je parle pas aux mauviettes. »

Roxas décide qu'Axel a l'air bien trop amusé pour son confort. Le satyre disparait, et ils sont laissés seuls dans le Colisée avec deux épées et une armée de Sans Cœurs qui gronde et frémit, ondulant furieusement vers eux. Axel éclate de rire, lâche son épée et jette des torrents de flammes sur eux. Roxas le regarde faire, regarde le feu qui glisse de ses doigts, et se demande s'ils se réchauffent quand Axel joue avec des flammes. Il n'a guère le temps d'y penser plus longtemps, car cinq Sans Cœurs arrivent sur lui, avec leurs faces de cauchemar. Roxas les attend, sûr de lui, sûr de ses talents, parce qu'il en a tué des centaines et des centaines auparavant.

En quelques minutes, l'armée de Sans Cœur est décimée. Sans la Keyblade, les cœurs se perdent dans le ciel et disparaissent. Roxas se demande à qui ils appartenaient.

Philoctète revint vers eux en cabriolant sur ses deux jambes.

« Extraordinaire ! » dit Philoctète. « Vous vous battez comme des héros. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

-Je cherche mes souvenirs, » répond Roxas.

Le satyre fronce les sourcils, les regarde tour à tour. Roxas imagine quelle étrange paire ils forment tous les deux, avec leurs grands manteaux noirs à capuches, le visage hautain d'Axel, son air à lui, mi froid mi perdu.

« Voilà qui n'est pas commun, » dit-il. « Pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Philoctète jette un coup d'œil vers un combattant qui s'entraîne. Il est blond, comme Roxas, il bouge comme un guerrier, comme un fou furieux, et ses yeux bleus sont vides. Il est humain, mais il ressemble étrangement à un Simili, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une poupée.

Philoctète secoue la tête.

« Je sais pas comment t'aider, petit. Par contre, je peux te dire ceci : parfois, il vaut mieux oublier. »

Ils quittent le Colisée. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent le vaisseau, qui doit être réparé, à présent, ils sont arrêtés par l'une des plus curieuses apparitions que Roxas ait jamais vues. L'homme qui apparait dans un nuage noir est immense et drapé de ténèbres. Ses yeux sont aussi jaunes que des flammes, et sa peau grise, blafarde et maladive n'évoque rien d'autre que la mort. Ses robes tombent amplement autour de lui, et semblent bouger de leur propre volonté. Il n'a pas de cheveux, mais des flammes bleues qui dansent sur son crâne, et Roxas est incapable de décider si elles sont glaciales comme la mort ou brûlante comme l'enfer. Il leur sourit l'expression veut être sympathique et engageante, mais l'effet est gâché lorsque ses lèvres blafardes s'ouvrent sur des crocs affutés.

Axel pose une main sur l'épaule de Roxas et la serre, étroitement.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre discussion avec cette brave chèvre, » dit l'apparition.

Axel est sur ses gardes, et il semble plus froid que Saïx lui-même quand il répond.

« Ce n'est guère poli d'écouter aux portes. »

L'étranger rit. Il disparaît dans des flammes grises et réapparait devant Roxas, si proche qu'ils se touchent presque et Roxas est paniqué à l'idée du moindre contact avec cet être.

« Je ne me suis pas présenté. » Il s'incline profondément. « Hadès, dieu des Enfers. Et je crois que j'ai la solution à votre petit problème. »

Roxas sent son cœur se gonfler malgré lui. Hadès a l'air sûr de lui et Roxas a envie de lui faire confiance. La poigne d'Axel se raffermit sur son épaule et il entend son ami repousser l'aide si aimablement offerte.

« Merci, mais non merci. On a à faire ailleurs.

-Je crois que votre ami a l'air intéressé, insiste Hadès.

Et son sourire se fait carnassier. Mais avant que Roxas n'ait pu dire un mot (_« vous pouvez vraiment m'aider ? comment ? »_), Axel pousse Roxas dans un Passage et ils disparaissent.

**oOo**

Roxas commence à crier avant même qu'ils ne réapparaissent à leur destination. Lorsqu'il regarde autour de lui, et voit un sublime château, qui semble tout droit sorti d'un conte de fées.

« Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider ?

-C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, idiot !

-Mais il pouvait nous aider !

-As-tu écouté ce qu'il a dit ? As-tu _un peu_ de jugeote ? Comment tu peux croire une seule seconde qu'un type comme ça pouvait t'aider ? L'as-tu seulement regardé ? »

Peut-être que Roxas est un peu trop obsédé par ses souvenirs pour réfléchir correctement, car maintenant qu'il est loin de Hadès, Roxas se souvient de l'odeur de soufre et de mort qui émanait de lui, de ses yeux luisants, si semblables à ceux de Xemnas.

« C'est le dieu des morts. Il aurait peut-être pu t'aider. Il en a certainement le pouvoir. Mais que valent tes souvenirs si tu es enchaîné au pays des morts ? Il aurait été ton maître, un maître bien plus implacable que Xemnas, et auquel tu n'aurais pas pu échapper. Il aurait eu le pouvoir de la Keyblade entre ces mais. Bon sang, _réfléchis_, Roxas. »

Axel se penche, et ses doigts s'accrochent au manteau de Roxas et le tire vers lui. Roxas ferme les yeux et laisse Axel le serrer contre lui. Ses bras, ballants près de son corps, imitent ceux d'Axel, et lentement, lentement, il rend l'étreinte qui lui est donnée et c'est mieux que cent éclats de rire, cent glaces à l'eau de mer, c'est Axel qui le serre dans ses bras, et Roxas veut rester comme cela pour toujours.

« Désolé, Axel. Tu as raison.

-Idiot, j'ai toujours raison. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Roxas étouffe un rire.

« Il est pas question que tu t'en ailles. » souffle Axel près de son oreille. « Je laisserai personne, personne t'enchainer. »

Roxas ferme les yeux, et le croit.

« Parce qu'on est amis ? »

Il y a un long silence.

« Oui, » répond Axel.

**oOo**

Ils ignorent où sont les voies gummi dans ce monde. Ils empruntent un autre Passage, et récupèrent un vaisseau. Ils arpentent les voies, sans vraiment savoir où ils vont. Roxas ne sait pas par où commencer, ni comment chercher, Axel est silencieux. Il pianote sur les commandes et s'amuse à fusiller tout ce qui passe à portée.

« Tu crois qu'ils nous cherchent ?

-Je ne crois pas, je suis sûr.

-Que feront-ils s'ils nous trouvent.

-Ils me tueront, répond Axel, comme il aurait parlé du temps qu'il fait. Toi, il te rebooteront. Roxas deux point zéro.

Son ami détourne les yeux. Il n'a pas vraiment pensé aux risques que Axel avait pris en l'accompagnant. Son regard accroche les yeux verts, rieurs.

« Ils ne te trouveront pas. »

Sa voix est trop sérieuse et Axel sourit.

**oOo**

Ils atterrissent à la Cité du Crépuscule. Ils vont vers la colline du soleil levant, s'allongent dans l'herbe. Axel mange une glace et Roxas regarde le ciel, rouge, jaune et rose où le soleil est toujours sur le point de dormir.

« De quoi tu te souviens ?

-Je me souviens de cette ville. Même les endroits où je ne suis jamais allé. J'ai trouvé des objets parce que je savais où ils étaient.

-C'est un bon début, approuve Axel. Tu veux un peu de glace ? »

oOo

Ils ne restent pas longtemps à la Cité. Axel est nerveux et Roxas sait que Demyx ou Marluxia peuvent apparaître à tout moment. Ils retrouvent le Vaisseau.

« Je ne savais pas que ce serait si difficile, confie Roxas.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » répond Axel, la voix tranquille.

**oOo**

Axel prend les commandes et les emmène dans un monde que Roxas ne reconnait pas tout de suite. Ils arrivent dans un jardin immense où se dressent des rangées de roses blanches et rouges et des statues aux faciès terrifiants.

Roxas s'approche de la fontaine qui surplombe le jardin. Celle-ci aurait été majestueuse si elle n'avait pas été décorée par des visages hurlants, tourmentés par la terreur et les remords. Lorsque Roxas regarde son reflet dans l'onde de la fontaine, il lui semble que celui-ci se déforme sur un visage qui n'est pas tout à fait le sien. Le temps d'un clignement de l'œil et l'impression disparait.

Il suit Axel.

« Ne touche pas aux roses et tout ira bien ».

Ils passent la grille qui s'ouvre en grinçant et c'est alors que Roxas voit le château. Un château de pierres froides et noires dont les toits semblent percer les nuages. Partout, des gargouilles sortent des murs, comme des gardiennes menaçantes, sorties d'un cauchemar. Roxas se demande s'ils croiseront des fantômes à l'intérieur.

« On peut rester ici une nuit, » dit Axel. « Je veux un vrai lit. Et peut-être que tu te souviendras de quelque chose. »

Roxas hésite l'endroit est sinistre et semble hostile (il se souvient de son exploration avec horreur) ; toutefois, il est vidé par les rencontres du Colisée et finit par suivre Axel à l'intérieur du château, sans remarquer que les portes s'ouvrent seules.

L'intérieur est immense. Des tapisseries mitées pendant aux murs et des chandeliers aux milliers de bougies jettent sur eux des lueurs chaudes. L'endroit a l'air déserté par toute présence humaine depuis des années. Roxas est sûr qu'ils croiseront un fantôme. Plus d'une fois, il lui semble entendre du bruit, mais quand il se retourne, il n'y a personne derrière lui.

Axel s'arrête devant une porte.

« Bonne nuit, » dit-il. « Tu ne crains rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Roxas se sent mal à l'aise dans une chambre inconnue, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Axel referme la porte. Roxas roule des yeux. Il s'allonge sur le lit et s'endort dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller de plumes.

Et il rêve.

_La Keyblade disparait de ses mains, il n'y a plus rien, plus rien, à part la trahison (mais de qui ?), le désespoir car tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu s'écroule sous lui et devient cendres et sa main sans Keyblade brûle brûle brûle._

_Il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a un monstre avec lui, une bête gigantesque dont le cœur émietté se nourrit de rage (rendez-la moi, rendez-moi Belle). Il y a deux autres créatures avec lui, l'un porte un bouclier, le second est magicien. Ils le laissent à terre et s'éloignent (« désolés ») pour poursuivre le voleur de Keyblade. La bête se traine à leur poursuite, et (sora) se demande pourquoi il est toujours à terre au lieu d'arracher la keyblade des mains du (traître) garçon._

Axel le réveille et le presse pour qu'ils partent. Roxas entend un rugissement terrible (familier, peut-être). Roxas se lève, les bribes de son rêve lui reviennent, mais il ne parvient pas en dénouer le sens.

Il imagine rencontrer la bête (immense, monstrueuse, avec des yeux très bleus) au détour d'un couloir ou d'une gargouille, mais ils retournent au vaisseau Gummi sans croiser personne.

**oOo**

Dans le vaisseau, Axel s'étire comme un chaton repus de lait et de soleil.

« Il faudrait tout le temps dormir sur des plumes et de la soie, tu crois pas ? » Roxas rougit un peu en pensant à la soie qui glisse sur la peau d'Axel.

Il a trouvé ça agréable aussi, malgré l'étrange rêve. A cette pensée, il fait venir la Keyblade dans sa main, et ne peut s'empêcher de la retracer du bout des doigts. Il essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si quelqu'un (un ami) la volait et il n'y arrive pas. C'est comme une partie de sa main. Elle est à lui.

* * *

><p><strong>à suivre<strong>

Voilà pour cette première partie. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
>La suite devrait arriver d'ici une quinzaine de jours ! A bientôt :)<p> 


	3. Partie II

Voila la partie 2, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci Laemia et MaliciaRoxasSasuke pour leur review adorable !

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II<strong>

Leur prochain arrêt est la Ville de Traverse. Cette ville, Roxas la connait par cœur : la ville, les rues, et même certains visages.

Il se souvient qu'il a rencontré le soldat et le magicien au détour d'une allée sombre. C'est ici que s'est formé le Trio.

(Roxas n'arrive pas à savoir comment il sait cela. Il le sait, c'est tout. Il se demande s'ils sont quelque part par ici, Roxas aimerait bien les revoir car ils pourraient sans doute lui expliquer Sora et les rêves et le voleur).

**x-x-x**

Ils arpentent les rues les yeux de Roxas s'accrochent aux boutiques de bijoux et de vêtements et d'ingrédients étranges.

Axel marche à coté de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlent et se cognent.

Sans trop réfléchir, Roxas tourne dans une rue, et reste quelques secondes à fixer un mur de briques, comme si celui-ci détenait des réponses. Il y a un souvenir ici, il en est persuadé, mais il n'arrive pas à l'agripper. Au bout d'un certain temps, Axel pose sa main sur son épaule, se penche vers lui.

« Ca viendra. »

Il a l'air tellement sûr de lui que Roxas ne peut que le croire. Comme ils sortent de la ruelle, un bruit et une odeur nauséabonde les forcent à se retourner. Derrière eux, un Sans Cœur immense et monstrueux grandit dans l'ombre.

Roxas plisse les yeux, et la Keyblade saute dans sa main, naturellement. Les chakrams d'Axel surgissent de nulle part, et l'odeur de puanteur devient odeur de feu, de fumée, d'_Axel_. A eux deux, ils réduisent le monstre en cendres, si facilement que c'est presque frustrant.

**x-x-x**

Loin de là, dans un autre monde, deux hommes sont penchés sur un miroir et regarde la paire se battre. Le plus grand est vêtu de noir, il a les bras croisés et il est aussi immobile qu'une statue. Le second est vêtu de robes rouges, et son visage cramé est bandelé de pansements blancs. Un unique œil, jaune, brille au milieu des bandelettes.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, » grommelle DiZ. « VIII n'était pas censé l'accompagner.

-C'est un Simili puissant. On dirait presque…

-Quoi ? « Qu'il a un cœur » ? Ne me fais pas rire : VIII a des desseins bien à lui, je serai prêt à le parier.

-Que fait-on ?

-On se tient au plan : on extrait Roxas, afin de surveiller la restauration de sa mémoire. On ne peut pas le laisser se souvenir sans surveillance. Naminé a placé le sort ?

-Oui. Ca devrait suffire pour barrer les souvenirs de Sora, au moins pour quelques temps.

-Bien. Tu arriveras à gérer VIII ? »

L'homme en noir renifle de mépris, comme s'il ne comprend pas la question.

« Sois prudent, tout de même. Roxas pourrait devenir difficile si tu touches VIII.

-Comme c'est mignon. »

Il n'y a pas une once de sympathie (humanité) dans la voix froide. Comme s'il a oublié ce que c'est.

**x-x-x**

Après la Ville de Traverse, ils retournent à Agrabah. Ils vont ensuite au Pays Imaginaire et sur la terre des dragons. Ils s'engouffrent dans la Jungle, vont vers l'océan puis à Halloween.

Roxas ne se souvient plus de rien et si possible, il lui semble que les souvenirs qu'ils avaient sont de plus en plus diffus.

Cette nuit là, comme ils s'allongent près du feu, Roxas se sent désemparé. Il regarde les doigts d'Axel jouer avec la flamme, la faire courir entre ses doigts, danser avec elle, sans jamais se brûler.

« Je n'aurai pas dû partir, souffle Roxas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné avec moi. »

La flamme devient fumée, et les yeux verts le scrutent.

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça, idiot, réplique Axel. Premièrement, tu t'attendais vraiment à retrouver tes souvenirs, juste en claquant des doigts ? Et deuxièmement, tu n'as rien fait du tout. Si tu te souviens bien, tu voulais te tirer sans moi. Je t'ai suivi tout seul, comme un grand. Alors retiens ça, ok ? Tu _vas _te souvenir. Et on va rester ensemble, aussi. Ok ? Si t'envisages de te barrer et de me laisser sur ce monde mort et froid tout seul, je te retrouverai et je te rôtirai les fesses ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »

Roxas explose de rire et Axel émet un son indigné.

« C'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'escomptais, » grommelle Axel. Roxas entend le sourire dans sa voix. Il se retrouve à sourire lui aussi, comme un maniaque. Ils se taisent tous les deux et se regardent, par-dessus le feu.

Roxas attend et attend, mais il ne sait pas trop quoi, au juste. Son cœur bat un peu vite, et on dirait qu'il va se passer quelque chose.

Il ne se passe rien.

Roxas s'allonge et ferme les yeux. Il sent le regard d'Axel poser sur lui.

Un fantôme les frôle. Roxas n'est pas surpris depuis le début, il était certain qu'ils finiraient par croiser des fantômes.

Lorsqu'il se réveille au petit matin, l'odeur de feu mort remplit ses narines. Il se tourne à la recherche de Axel, et le découvre tout près de lui. Il est assis, dormant à moitié, sa main à quelques centimètres de celle de Roxas.

Roxas inspire et le touche, doucement.

(il se demande ce que ça ferait, de toucher la peau d'Axel)

**x-x-x**

Au Pays Imaginaire, Axel manque de mourir.

Ils se sont hissés tout en haut de la cascade de l'arc-en-ciel. Roxas redécouvre le monde, et tombe un peu plus amoureux des eaux turquoise, des plages de sable fin, de la forêt tropicale et de la cascade, presque aussi haute qu'une tour du château de la Bête. Roxas s'assoit, les pieds dans le vide. Axel s'allonge dans l'herbe verte à côté de lui. Il s'endort.

Le bruit familier des Sans Cœurs les réveille en sursaut. Roxas saute sur ses pieds et la Keyblade apparait dans ses mains. La Lumière tranche la chair des créatures, les réduisant à néant et Roxas savoure le pouvoir qui crépite sous sa peau et qui le fait bouger, trop vite pour que les Sans Cœurs aient la moindre chance.

Et soudain tout s'arrête mais il n'y a aucune magie derrière. Il y a juste Axel qui perd l'équilibre et qui _tombe_ et Roxas imagine avec horreur le corps de son ami fracassé contre les rochers, en bas de la cascade._ Un peu de poussière de fées, dit le garçon-fée, un peu de poussière de fées, et une pensée heureuse, et c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour s'envoler_

Roxas n'arrive plus à réfléchir alors il saute à sa suite. Il pense au goût de la glace de l'eau de mer, il pense à partager une glace avec Axel en contemplant le soleil qui ne se couche jamais, il pense au rire d'Axel, et il ne tombe plus, il _vole._

Il pense juste à Axel.  
>Axel, qui ne chute plus, sain et sauf en bas. Axel, qui a conjuré un Passage au milieu de sa chute avant que son crâne ne rencontre la terre ferme<br>(Axel qui le regarde avec horreur).Roxas éclate de rire et fait le tour de la clairière et manque de se prendre un ou deux arbres quand il essaye d'atterrir.

Axel a l'air d'hésiter entre l'étrangler ou l'étreindre, alors il fait un peu des deux. Il jette ses bras autour du cou de Roxas et le serre contre lui à l'étouffer. Roxas glisse ses bras autour de sa taille, et enfouit son nez dans le vêtement noir d'Axel. Axel sent le feu et la magie Roxas a toujours aimé cette odeur.

« J'ai cru que t'allais mourir, » dit Roxas.

Axel recule brusquement et le regarde estomaqué.

« Et tu sautes comme ça dans le vide, après moi ? T'es _malade _?

-Ici, je sais voler, rappelle Roxas d'une voix chantante.

Axel le fixe en silence. Il n' a jamais vraiment cru Roxas et Xion quand ils disaient voler comme des oiseaux dans ce monde pourtant il doit avouer qu'il avait tort. Il a sauté dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation même s'il n'a pas le niveau de maîtrise sur les Passages de Axel. Le Simili veut étreindre Roxas, pour s'assurer qu'il est réel.

« Il faut qu'on bouge avant qu'ils ne détectent le passage, » soupire Axel.

Roxas acquiesce en silence. C'est dommage, il adore ce monde. La seule pensée de Saix ou Xigbar foulant de leurs bottes noires le sable blancs des plages de Peter Pan le rend malade.

Ils disparaissent les doigts de Roxas restent enlacés autour du poignet d'Axel.

**x-x-x**

Ils sont à Disneyville quand Riku passe à l'acte.

Roxas n'a jamais vu un endroit plus coloré et joyeux. Un palais de contes de fées domine la ville et les rues multicolores sont fleuries et remplies de musiques. Il y a une fête foraine sur la grande place en l'honneur du grand prix de Disneyville une course de voitures à laquelle participent une demie douzaine de champions. Axel est démangé par l'envie de voler un kartet de remporter le premier prix.

Ils s'installent dans l'herbe pour assister au départ et partagent une glace immense qui ne fond pas. Roxas lèche ses lèvres de temps à autres, un geste inconscient qui fascine Axel et lui fait oublier la course.

Cela se passe si vite que Axel ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe.

_Il_ apparait devant eux un long manteau noir descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, si semblables au vêtement qu'affectionnent les XIII – même s'il ne peut pas voir son visage, Axel sait immédiatement que cet homme n'est pas des leurs. L'étranger ne dit pas un mot il profite de leur surprise pour agripper le poignet de Roxas et disparaitre avec lui dans un Passage.

Quand Axel disparait à son tour, à la poursuite de l'homme en noir, il ne laisse qu'un champ de ruines derrière lui, avalé par des flammes aussi hautes qu'une maison.

La musique de Disneyville se tait, remplacée par des hurlements.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour la deuxième partie de Wonders. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour me donner votre opinion.<br>La suite dans une quinzaine de jours.


End file.
